


Having Faith

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Felicity couldn’t believe this was happening, ambulance wouldn’t get there in time, not since they didn’t have the money to do so.





	Having Faith

To say the last 9 months had been easy was far from the truth, to be honest Felicity couldn’t wait for finally give birth, pregnancy brain had been the worst causing her to zone out or stop in the street not remembering where she was suppose to be going or picking up the wrong things, she didn’t mind the cravings all she really craved was ice cream and big belly burger but Oliver wouldn’t let her have that every night making her eat healthy food only to be woke up at 2am to then have drive to a 24hr big belly burger to get her food he quickly learnt to just give it, morning sickness had been a huge issue she got it bad every morning and night, when was when she walked by a pie shop and as soon as she smelled those pies that once smelt amazing she couldn’t help but gag, so she spent most of the time throwing up, it was hard to work out what made her sick and what didn’t. So she was more then ready to finally get this baby out, so when she went into labor she was more then happy. 

It happened in the morning she woke thinking something major was wrong, only to discover her water had broke, she turned to Oliver was still sleeping, shaking him awake   
“Oliver...Oliver...get up” he groaned but made no attempt to get up   
“Oliver my water broke” He shot up looking over her   
“Okay! Are you okay? Should we go to the hospital? No wait we’re suppose to time the contractions, when did you have a contraction? I got to pack the over night bag, i told you we should have done that days ago” he jumped out of bed falling over his own feet in a panicked rush to get everything together, Felicity laughed, shaking her head   
“Calm down...deep breathe in and out” Oliver did as she said “Aren’t i suppose to be saying that to you?” He slowly calmed down and came sit on the bed “We time the contractions and we have go hospital yet, first labors are always the longest, we can pack the bags now, but we have wait till the contractions are 15 minutes apart before we can go hospital, so relax” it was easier said then done, she knew Oliver wouldn’t relax till baby was born. Which she didn’t know would take so long. 

________________________________________________________________

Next day

Still no baby! Been in labor over 24hours she couldn’t sleep but her contractions were now half an hour apart, so big progress, she spent most of the time going around her normal day, every time a contraction came she’d walk holding Oliver's hand as he rubbed her back till it past, she just wanted to get this baby out, luckily Oliver called the hospital and told him they could come in tomorrow morning and they’d induce her and speed it along, she couldn’t wait, give her a hospital and drugs for pain any day! Thank god William was at friends house, because he wouldn’t be getting much sleep and probably worry about her too much, she didn’t 2 queen men hovering around her 

It was 6am when they baby decided no more waiting, she had finally managed to sleep when she woke in pain, she cried for Oliver who woke in seconds 

“Hey, look at me whats wrong?” he looked at her with such worry in his eyes   
“I think the baby is coming”   
“Okay we’ll get in the car go to hospital”   
“No you fucking idiot!! Its coming now”   
Felicity breathed deeply, while Oliver rang for an ambulance, he left the room coming back with towels and water   
“Whats going?” Felicity couldn’t believe this was happening, ambulance wouldn’t get there in time, not since they didn’t have the money to do so   
“Felicity, honey, as much as you hate this, your giving birth right here right now”   
“No! I had a plan, one that involved drugs and a bunch on people who knew what they was doing” she cried out, it wasn’t suppose to happen like this!   
“I know, but don’t worry the women on the phone is going to help me help you, you can do this i have faith in you, so when you feel you need push you do okay”   
“Okay” and she did, after what felt like forever, she finally heard their baby crying, Felicity cried with happiness, she couldn’t believe it after 2days of labor, Oliver delivering the baby it was finally over, Oliver washed the baby gently like the woman told her too but the left cord, he took the baby to Felicity   
“You wanna know what the baby is?”   
“Yes” Out of breathe Felicity only just managed to get the word out   
“A baby girl”   
Oliver gave their little girl to Felicity who cuddled the girl and stared at her in awe   
“Hi my darling, im glad your finally here, you certainly know how to make an entrance”   
Felicity couldn’t believe how someone could be so perfect but their little girl was, she was small like Felicity and and Oliver's brown hair, she was perfect… 

Another 5 minutes of waiting when the paramedics arrived, they looked both the baby and Felicity over, cutting the cord and after 10 minutes on their way to the hospital, Oliver grabbed the bags and went along in the car, when they got their they weighed their baby girl she was 5 pounds and 13 ozs, the papers had gone nuts, trying to get into the ward to get photos of them, luckily Diggle made sure they wasn’t getting near, once their little girl arrived back into the room Felicity was sleeping, Oliver picked up their baby girl as dig came in he peered over to Oliver and their Daughter   
“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you too!”   
Oliver smiled looking at his friend “Thanks and thanks for being here”   
“I know how women pretty much just wanna sleep after giving birth not have photos taken! I can’t believe you delivered your own child, now that will be a story to tell”   
“Maybe when shes older”   
Diggle laughed it was all to real after 7 years his friend were finally married and now had a child “She got a name yet?”   
“Not yet, But a few names in mind”   
“I can’t wait to hear what you choose”   
Diggle left to deal with the on slaughter of cameras, leaving Oliver to hold his little girl while his wife slept. 

When finally did wake all she wanted to do was cuddled her baby and its exactly what she did,   
“We need to pick a name” Felicity said staring down at her   
“We do and i have a few news in mind”   
“Alright lay them on me”   
“Poppy, Francesca, Bella, Eva and Ruby”   
Felicity liked the names alot but none seem to fit   
“None seem be right for her”   
“Okay, why don’t you looked her and see which name suits her”   
So Felicity did just that   
“I’ve got it” looking her husband sitting in the chair at the side   
“Go on then”   
“Faith”   
“Faith, i like it”   
They smile at each other, their baby had a name at last, an appropriate name, her entire birth had depended on them having faith in each other   
“Faith Eva Queen, has a nice ring”   
“It does” Oliver got up from his seat to sit on the other side of the bed, putting his arm around Felicity, both staring down at their little girl sleeping in her arms, nothing could compare to this happiness, while the world outside the room went crazy they got this moment of quiet and would treasure it forever.


End file.
